slyfoxhoundyoutubefandomcom-20200214-history
AntVenom
Taylor Harris, better known as AntVenom, is a minecraft youtuber who makes videos showing minecraft mechanics and features. He was born March 29, 1990. History AntVenom participated in the First Machinima Minecraft Hunger Games, which was his first video with Sly. He then won the Games going on to win the Second Games (where he alone took down SlyFoxHound, Seamus, and Immortal's team and Third Games, and hosted the Fourth Games as well as winning the Bonus Round in it. AntVenom's first non-Survival Games video with Sly was the DreamScape custom map. They revealed themselves to be close friends, and Sly was shown to make Ant swear frequently, which he normally did not do. They later played the sequel to the map, DreamScape 2. Trivia *He is currently 27 years old. *When asked how he came up with the name he states "I wanted a cool name for Battlefield 2, friends name was poison, I went with ant1poison, it was taken, so I took ant1venom (Which was also taken, but I was tired, so I took ant1venom3). Over time people mistook the 1 for a slash, calling me “Ant Venom”, so I signed up my Xbox live name as that (Since Ant1venom was taken), and then took the YouTube Channel name “AntVenom”, since “ant1venom” was previously suspended." * Quotes *"Hey guys, AntVenom here, and welcome back to another Minecraft video!" (Introduction) *"Let's go ahead and let's heal ourselves up here." (When eating food) *"I think I'm gonna go ahead and end off this video here, guys." *"Anyways guys, I hope you all have enjoyed this video. My name is AntVenom, and I bid you all farewell. Thanks so much for watching." (Outro) *"Lagfest." *"And moving on here" *"So Yeah!" *"I HATE COWS!" *"This is how Real Men _______!" *"Die, Skele-butt!" (Killing a Skeleton) *"Oh nooo!" *"We're good to go." *"Gimme that." *"Okay, so we need to get out of here." *"ENDERBUTT!" (Referring to an Enderman) *"SKELEBUTT!" (Referring to a Skeleton) *"JEE-ZUS!" (After being shocked or startled) *"Wolfie!" (Referring to a Wolf) *"Pampkins!" (Referring to Pumpkins) *"Let's just do a little bit of this." *"What you gonna do about it, HATERS?" *"What you gonna do in a PVP Battle, you gonna arrest me?" *"Comin' back to the scene of the crime." (Before engaging Sly, Seamus, and Immortal in the Second Survival Games) *"Oh My God." (Seeing Sly's 3-man team) *"Okay. You wanna go? You wanna go?" (While fighting Sly, Seamus, and Immortal) *"Nope. No you don't." (While being heavily damaged) *"No you don't." (when being damaged) *"You wanna go?" (Challenging a player) *"HIT ME!" (Challenging a hostile mob) *"Come at me BRO! (Taunting a hostile mob or player) *"Come at me Immortal." (When killing ImmortalHD) *"Yeah, they're running away." (After killing ImmortalHD and splitting up Sly and Seamus in the Second Survival Games) *"Here comes the team that's decked. Here to wreck all your....sh*t." (Third Survival Games) *"Captain Crunch and his buddy Orange Juice." (Referring to CaptainSparklez and Juicetra in the Third Survival Games) *"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" (when surrounded) Social Media Twitter: https://twitter.com/AntVenom Discord: AntVenom#7464 Category:Friends Category:Youtubers